Budded, Blossomed, Bloomed
by Ellieandra
Summary: Kumakashi Teruhiko has arrived in Canada to see his love; Joshua McBear. This is my version of their story continued from where the manga left off with "Merry Christmas". Please enjoy. May contain themes of: Romance, sexual nature, homosexuality, supernatural(madaraui and male-pregnancy [mpreg]) or blatant fluff. Readers; caution is advised if these topics may be offensive to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do __**not**__ own Sex/Love Pistols, the characters or the concepts etc, etc._

This has come to being because McBear is my favourite couple (well, they are all my favourite except for the mermaid/lion thingy one... that one just creeps me out a bit) and there are next to no fictions out there (at least that I can find) about Teruhiko /Joshua, so here we are.

I do not know how many chapters this will be, but there will be at least two. I promise. I am just tired and want to close my eyes so I haven't written the next bit, but I will! Sometime, hopefully before June 2013, but I make no promises in the "when" department: I am notorious for not meeting deadlines!

**Review if you like it, because remember; every review you write sends me an email, which reminds me to write more of the story!**

If anyone wants to write a fiction-response to this fiction, please do! Let the McBear fandom blossom!

_~As a wise oak-bear once said, a tiny sunflower seed grows so fast to become a huge sunflower flower... or something like that anyway...~_

Chapter One

...Continues on from Manga, Teruhiko has gone to America... [or Canada...]* to meet Joshua, and they will begin their holiday-come-rendezvous by going to the McBear annual Christmas ball (thus the dinner suits)...

"Joshua!" Teruhiko gasped as he was swept up into a princess hold by his beloved.

"Merry Christmas!" the English phrase was whispered softly into his ear by an impassioned and heartfelt baritone.

"Oh Joshua… I've missed you." Teruhiko moaned softly before his lips were stolen in a deep and heartily returned embrace.

"Master McBear! The ball!" Came the surprising close remark from Butler-san.**

"Not now! Can't you see, my fiancé has just arrived?" Joshua broke into a grin as looked down at his love with warmth that positively shone. Teruhiko stared ardently back, while snuggling ever so slightly up to his loves' broad, grizzly-bear chest.

Joshua's heart melted a little at the sight. "My love!" he murmured before giving Teruhiko a small peck on the cheek and setting him back on the floor.

"Really sir, you are expected!" Butler-san exclaimed.

"And we will go," announced Joshua, "After I have given my honey-oak bear here his first present."

Teruhiko blushed and followed his betrothed led him by hand into the beautifully lit and decorated study, to the love-settee beside the Christmas tree, sparkling with beads, baubles and little twinkling lights.

Joshua pulled a small shiny gift-wrapped box from under the tree, and gave it to his love, sliding up beside him on the oversized settee that was only just big enough to hold the two bear-type madaraui.

Teruhiko blushed a pretty shade of pink as he accepted the small box, carefully unwrapping the soft holly decorated paper. Inside was a navy box that he opened the lid off to reveal a beautiful yellow topaz sunflower with golden petals. Tears came to his eyes.

"Our... our first meeting... Oh! Joshua!" he sobbed turning his face up to receive a kiss from his auburn haired love.

"I brought that for you right before we met for the seeding agreement." Joshua confided.

"Oh... you've loved me for so long!" Teruhiko hiccupped in wonder.

Joshua felt his heart fill with warmth and love for the adorable man looking up with him. He captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, his hands gripping Teruhiko's hair. Teruhiko returned the kiss whole-heartedly gripping at his beloved's lapels.

When they separated Joshua whispered, "I have many more gifts for you under this tree, but they can wait, but I needed to give you that one."

Teruhiko looked up at him through his long black eyelashes shyly. "I have several presents for you too... this one is not nearly as special as the one you gave me, but, please open it, you may be able to use it when we go out." He blushed as he handed Joshua a long box, thinking to himself 'it is not nearly as good as the gift he has given me, but I will give him something more special tonight' with that last thought he blushed even harder.

Joshua smiled softly as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful scarf in a beautiful rich green that offset his russet hair and eyes. "Thank you, my love" he whispered giving Teruhiko a soft kiss in thanks. "We shall continue this later, but for now, let us go to that party or Butler-san may pass out!"

The two of them giggled at the ridiculous thought and headed for the party, the scarf wrapped firmly around Joshua's neck and the sunflower brooch pinned elegantly into Teruhiko's cravat.

To Be Continued...

A/N:  
* cannot remember where McBears are from... I think it is America... Can anyone correct this?  
** Does anyone remember what the butler-guys name is? Does he even have a name given?

_Also, I do not use American English, I use Imperial English, so yes my words sometimes have 'u' that may not look right to you in it, but trust me, I do spell check before I submit, but not with US spelling. If there are any major errors, please review and tell me, try not to shoot me down for any themes though, cause that sometimes hurts. If I concede that you are right and I am wrong, I will endeavour to go back and change things, if not, it may be the difference in our native language, in which case I shall reply to reviews with my reasoning. Happy Days people! Hope you liked it!_

_Elliexx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On arrival back to the house Teruhiko and Joshua exchanged the rest of their gifts. There were clothes, and books, photo frames, and a particularly sturdy and expensive set of gardening tools. Thank you kisses soon turned passionate and Joshua lifted up his beloved and carried his up the stairs towards his room... his room that he hoped would one day be their room permanently.

As Teruhiko was lowered on to the cloud like mattress, he remembered; "Joshua, Joshua, just a minute! Joshua!" he gasped as the heavy-seed bit the side of his throat with animalistic vigor.

"Joshua!" he protested again.

"Teru, I want you... I want you so much" Joshua breathed as he kissed his way along Teru's collar bone while unbuttoning his dress-shirt.

"Joshua, you will have me, but I have one more present to give you!" Teru gasped as his nipple was nipped at.

"Can it wait?" Joshua panted, half intrigued, but also half impatient for his love that he hadn't seen in two whole months.

"No, you will like it I promise..." Teruhiko panted.

"Okay, Joshua sat back and pulled Teruhiko to an upright position in front of him.

Teruhiko rifled around in his blazer pocket before pulling out a thick envelope.

"Here!" he said excitedly as he handed it to Joshua before sitting back on his knees, a happy expectant look upon his face as he waited for it to be opened.

Joshua smiled back at him and he opened the envelope. Inside was a generic mass-produced Christmas card with a scene of a warm living room and Christmas tree, not unlike the one down stairs, and the words Seasons Greetings embossed in gold at the bottom.

Joshua gave Teruhiko a little confused look on his face, as if to say - It's a card?

Teruhiko looked more excited than ever. "Open it!" he exclaimed.

Joshua slowly opened the card and a folded piece of paper and a bundle wrapped in white fell out. He opened the paper and looked confused at the jumble of printed numbers and kanji characters that he couldn't understand.

"Open the bundle Joshua!" Teruhiko urged.

He did so and sat there, shocked, staring at the contents. Sat delicately in the folds of white were a bundle of sonogram pictures in black, white and grey. Joshua blinked a few time, before looking up at his love. "It took?" he asked in wonder. "The seed took?"

"Yes!" Teruhiko beamed, "Joshua, we are going to be daddies!"

To be Continued

Please review!

Ridiculously short, I know! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AT LEAST FIRST BIT Author's Note**

Okay people, there will be a very badly written, _not too_ hardcore, **lemon** in this chapter, so if you are of age bare with it or skip it, if you are underage and shouldn't be reading it, DONT! I shall put """"NOREAD"""" there, before and after I guess...

Also, sorry in advance for the **botanical** references... Teruhiko just makes me think "Gardening" and I go with the flow.

I am also sorry for any flow problems here. I had written most of the chapter when Word did that whole not-responding thing that it likes to do and I lost back to the horticultural references, so again, sorry about that.

And, um, after reading a little sex pistols in the last few hours... I realise a few things... One: it _is_ Canada and it is a McBear meeting and they are ALREADY AT the party, whoopsie! And two they are VERY out of character... well... maybe not Teruhiko... well, he may be a little, how shall I say, "_not flowery enough_"? and three... hells, this whole chapter is out of character. I am conveniently pretending that they are not already engaged.

**Thank you** to those who have pressed the **Favourite's** button, and those who have pressed the **Alert** button, and if there are those of you out there _who hated it and refrained from reviewing_, thank you to you guys too! **Champion effort**! Now... who wants to be the first reviewer? I promise I write back! (Big Cheshire Cat like smile... you know the one... the one that is slightly... eeeeevviiilllllll...)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_From last Chapter..."Joshua, we are going to be daddies!"_

* * *

Joshua sat there shirtless on the bed still staring at the precious pictures he cradled gently in his big paw-like hand.

"Teru..." he breathed, slowly, and carefully putting the pictures onto the bedside table beside him. Teruhiko looked at him a little worriedly.

"Teruhiko..." he breathed again this time looking at his love, slowly leaning closer and closer forward. He brought up one large hand and smoothed it across Teruhiko's hair before tangling in at the back and pulling Teruhiko forward and capturing his mouth in a hot and passionate dance.

""""NOREAD""""

Using Teru's hair as leverage me guided the smaller Oak-bear down onto the mattress below him with an extra gentleness that Teru knew came from the knowledge that he was with cub.

Never once leaving his mouth for more than a breathe Joshua unbuttoned their trousers and slowly slid them and their boxer shorts down their legs before tossing them to the side. He absently found the oil and parasite tipped condom he had secreted in the bedside table, and smiled to himself.

"What?" Teru asked in a daze, breaking their kiss.

"Well, we won't be needed this for another nine months, now, will we?" he said showing Teru the brand of the condom before flicking it back over to the bedside table and uncapping the lid and slowly drizzling it down Teru's stomach and then around his scrotum and across the pink rose blooming there below.

Teru threw his head back and moaned at the sensations Joshua was causing as he massaged and kissed along the trail of oil into his skin, gradually his hands getting lower and lower. He gasped as two wandering fingers found their horticultural destination. It had been far too long!

Joshua smirked at the sound, carefully dipping and bending, stretching that beautiful soil that he would soon plant his seed, that beautiful fertile cavity wherein lay the fruit of their previous coupling, the beautiful bounty that would be born in six short months.

"Joshua! Nheh! Joshua! Please!" Teruhiko gasped and panted, losing his ability to speak coherently, his head tossing as he writhed in pleasure beneath his big strong grizzly mate.

Joshua, his control snapping lined himself up to Teruhiko's entrance and pushed into the bud, making it spread out and bloom, pleasure shooting up their spines from the sensations.

Once he was seated deep inside he looked down and commented "Well, look at that... I've planted my first bulb..." he laughed at Teruhiko's shocked expression before withdrawing slightly and pushing in again and again, over and over as the night drew on, drawing pleasure from them both time after time until light was breaking underneath the heavy winter curtains and both were beyond sated and into the realms of exhausted sleep.

""""NOREAD""""

The next afternoon the lovers awoke entwined together. Never had two bears been so happy together, it was not possible. Teruhiko snuggled into Joshua's broad chest, yawning quietly. A testament to the season and his condition, it was hibernation season after all!

"What shall we do today?"asked Joshua to the lump sleepily nuzzling his side and nipple with its nose.

"Hmm..."Teru wondered, then moaned first in pain as he moved, his back sore and stiff from the fantastic work out, then in pleasure from the little spikes of pain and stickiness that reminded him of the pleasure he had received.

"Maybe a shower then back to bed? You did give me an aweul lot of books yesterday" he said looking up through his long eyelashes at the younger but larger grizzly-type.

"Anything you want." Joshua smiled before picking up the intercom-telephone on the bedside table.

"Bulter-san?" he spoke into the phone. "Please have a meal sent to our room, along with our gifts from downstairs. We are about to have a shower so please send a main immediately to change the linens." He said briskly in English. "Yes, yes. That is all. Thank you."

He placed the telephone back into the receiver cradle and turned and smiled to Teruhiko, before lifting the startled and vocal protester into his arms bridal style and carried him towards the ensuite bathroom where a large jet-stream spa with relaxing oils and bubbles awaited them.

On returning to the room they found a lovely selection of light meals, awaited them, and all their presents in a neat pile beside a pristine bed with new covers.

The two settled into a lazy afternoon together.

* * *

An hour later found Joshua watching Teruhiko with warmth in his eyes, fiddling with a second, slightly smaller navy box, that was kept hidden under the pillow he had under his chin as he watched his beloved.

Teruhiko was gushing over a book explaining methods of ensuring double petals on autumn bulbs, when Joshua decided it was time.

"Teru..." he stole his loves attention with his slightly husky voice. Slowly pushing himself up and toward Teruhiko's lips.

"Teru, I... I love you so much Teru..."

"I love you too Joshua." Teruhiko replied with a slight crease in his brow.

"I... I was just..." Joshua stumbled over his words.

"What is it Joshua?" Teruhiko was a little worried.

Joshua took a deep breath before groping around beneath the pillow and sliding down to the floor beside the bed, looking up to Teruhiko from his knees.

Teruhiko felt his heart melt a little, he had never seen Joshua look this young or vulnerable since he confessed beside the bed in the hotel room in Japan.

"I know that this has already been implied by our families, but I want to make it official... Teruhiko, will you marry me?"

Teruhiko let out a high pitched squeal, "Of course I will!"

Joshua opened the box to present a black diamond surrounded by little yellow diamonds set in a thick gold band with rounded leaves etched into the wings.

Teruhiko smiled, "It is all sunflowers with you!"

Joshua's face fell, "you don't like it?"

"Oh, Joshua! I love it! It is us!" Teruhiko smiled reassuringly.

"You're sure?"Joshua asked uncertainly, the very rarely seen 16 year old coming out to play.

"It is beautiful Joshua."Teruhiko said solemnly.

Joshua smiled shyly back, "really?"

"Really." Teruhiko replied taking the ring out of its box and slipping it onto his betrothal finger reverently. "Everything is perfect now."

* * *

Shall I end it there (as in the story?) Should I continue? Hmmm... should we make this a family fiction? hmmm... shall I start a world? hmmm... shall I just write "the end"? hmmm... shall I see how I feel?

I don't know, maybe you guys can review and tell me what you think? Bats eyelids very prettily I am easily swayed.

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the overly long A/Ns!

Elliexxx


End file.
